Um dia feliz
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: James está mexendo num livro estranho na biblioteca, Lily aparece para reclamar com ele e de repente eles vão para o futuro... e adivinha em que data eles vão parar? em um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas...
1. O livro

**_Título: Um dia feliz_**

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Beta: **Megami-san_

_**Resumo: **Tiago está mexendo num livro estranho na biblioteca, Lily aparece para reclamar com ele e de repente eles vão para o futuro... e adivinha em que data eles vão parar, em um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas..._

**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

**XxX**

**1º capítulo – O Livro**

**Ponto de vista de James.**

Eu estava atolado de deveres acumulados no final dessa semana. Tive que abandonar muitos de meus melhores divertimentos pra dar conta dos deveres, um ótimo exemplo era deixar de azarar o ranhoso. Estava um dia tão bonito... Como eu James Potter podia estar na biblioteca, fazendo deveres num dia tão bonito como esse? Nem eu mesmo sei explicar. Já li e reli o primeiro parágrafo que escrevi sobre a guerra dos anões para a aula de História da Magia e ainda não entendo bulhufas. Estava mexendo em uns livros quando achei um que eu não havia posto ali.

Que livro esquisito. Como ele veio parar no meio das pilhas de livros que eu estava lendo, ou pelo menos tentando ler, eu não sabia. O livro não tinha título, estava muito apagado devido ao tempo, realmente ele parecia muito velho. A única palavra que eu consegui ler era _Futuro._

-Eu bem que preciso saber do meu futuro...Ai, ai ruivinha... Olha o que você me faz, a que ponto eu cheguei por você Evans! Bem, vamos lá...

Comecei a folhear o livro para ver se achava alguma coisa interessante. Hum... Essa página aqui tem umas figuras, não dá para ver o que é, as pessoas daí devem ter saído para dar uma volta. Logo embaixo tinha um trecho. Será que funciona para alguma coisa? Bem vamos ver...

**_O tempo irá te levar_**

_**Para um dia feliz**_

Um dia feliz? Só se for quando a Lily aceitar sair comigo!

_  
**Que você não irá esquecer**_

_  
_Só pode ser! Eu ainda tenho chances!

_  
**Ninguém vai te ver**_

_  
_Epa! Dessa parte eu não gostei!

_  
**Pois seu corpo fica**_

_**E sua alma vai**_

Ahn?__

**Em um sonho no seu tempo **

_**Você** **irá cair**_

_  
_Eu devia ter percebido, para ficar com a Evans só em sonho.

_**Até que o tempo**_

_  
_Acho que tem alguém se aproximando...

_  
**Volte com você.**_

Eu senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro enquanto eu falava a última palavra. Mas não tive tempo para ver quem era, as janelas escancararam e um vento muito forte entrou por elas, vários livros voaram das prateleiras, uma luz saiu do livro e começou a nos rodar, sim, _nos_ rodar, porque a mão que me segurava não tinha soltado o meu ombro, os círculos que aquela luz fazia ficavam cada vez menores em torno da gente, agora já nos enlaçava e as imagens começaram a tremer depois eu já não conseguia ver nada além de borrões de cores...

** Ponto de vista de Lily.**

Lá estava eu, era um dia bonito e ensolarado, mas preferi ficar na biblioteca, os exames estavam se aproximando e... ok, ok, faltavam dois meses pros exames, mas o que posso fazer se eu sou uma garota precavida? _Lily Evans não minta para você mesma! _Tá, ta! Eu estava espiando para ver o que o Potter estava fazendo num dia bonito como esses na biblioteca. O que isso tem de mais? Eu como monitora... _Tsc... tsc...Lily você não admite nem para si mesma! _Ok! Eu estava com raiva porque o Potter tinha roubado um beijo meu e eu queria pegá-lo aprontando qualquer uma que fosse. O pior é que ele simplesmente estava fazendo os deveres... Estava tão concentrado, ou parecia estar, os cabelos caindo nos olhos e uma pena na mão... _Até que ele ficava bonitinho desse ponto de vista, admita Lily! _Ei, eu nunca pensaria isso! _Lógico que sim, eu sou você lembra?_ Ta bom ele fica bonito assim... Opa! Ele está pegando um livro da sessão reservada! Vivas! Vou pegá-lo no flagra!

Eu estava me aproximando, percebi que um frio estava inundando aquela sala, mas como? As janelas estavam fechadas! O Potter estava lendo o livro. O que será que tinha no livro? Aproveito e dou um susto nele. Coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro dele. Logo depois aconteceram coisas muito estranhas... Eu sei que o fato de eu ir falar com o Potter ao invés dele vir falar comigo é estranho, mas era outra coisa...

Depois que eu coloquei a mão no ombro do Potter, as janelas se abriram com estardalhaço e um vento muito forte entrou na sala, tentei tirar a mão do ombro dele, mas não consegui, parecia estar grudada. Muitos livros caíram das prateleiras. Uma luz saiu do livro que o Potter estava lendo. Será que foi culpa dele? Ai, eu mato esse menino! Mas ele nem sabia que eu estava atrás dele! A luz nos enlaçou e tudo começou a tremer até que eu não vi mais nada, apenas borrões de cores...

**  
N/A:  
Hehehe...**

**  
Essa é minha segunda fic, depois da _Sob o céu estrelado_...**

**  
Acho que ela vai ser curtinha, um ou três capítulos...**

**  
Deixem a opiniões de vocês!**

**BJux**


	2. O dia

**_Título: Um dia feliz_**

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Beta: **Megami-san_

_**Resumo: **Tiago está mexendo num livro estranho na biblioteca, Lily aparece para reclamar com ele e de repente eles vão para o futuro... E adivinha em que data eles vão parar, em um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas..._

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

**XxX**

**2º capítulo – O dia**

**Ponto de Vista de James**

**  
**Eu caí num lugar esquisito, mas não reparei muito o ambiente, pois eu queria saber quem estava atrás de mim. Virei-me e dei com a pessoa que eu menos esperava naquela hora: Lily Evans. Ela me olhou como se me desafiasse fazer alguma brincadeira. Preferi ficar calado. Virei-me para o local onde nós estávamos. O teto era bem alto e tinha desenhos de anjos. Havia um altar com um homem de branco segurando uma cruz. O local estava lotado. E perto do altar havia outro homem, não consegui vê-lo de longe, mas me pareceu que ele era bonito, estava nervoso, olhava o relógio varias vezes. Era um casamento! Os casamentos dos trouxas pareciam não ser muito diferentes dos nossos, pelo menos tinham a parte do sim e do não. Como eu sei disso? Ora, eu não falto todas as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas!

-Isto é um casamento trouxa Potter…

-Eu sei Lily!

-Ora ora, você sabe alguma coisa.

Eu ia abrir a boca para revidar, mas nesse instante aconteceu uma coisa muito, muito esquisita, três homens altos passaram por nós, quando disse _por nós_ eu quis dizer nos atravessaram como se fossemos fantasmas! Eu corri pra ver quem eram os homens. Não! Hoje decididamente era um dia de coisas estranhas estarem acontecendo! Eram o Sirius, o Remus e o Pedro, mas não eram o Sirius, o Remus e o Pedro com dezessete anos, eram um Sirius, um Remus e um Pedro mais velhos, não muito velhos, só eram, mais velhos, deviam estar entre os vinte e vinte e cinco anos. Poxa como eles cresceram... Eles deviam estar bolando alguma brincadeira sem mim, eles vão ter que me contar! Ei! Agora eu entendi, nós viemos para o futuro, viemos para num casamento no futuro... Neste instante eu parei de chofre. Se o Sirius estava ali, o Remus também e o Pedro também... Eu arregalei os olhos. Só podia ser...

-Potter, você está passando bem? O que foi isso que aconteceu?

-Nós estamos no futuro Lily e ninguém pode nos ver.

Aí que minha ficha caiu. Puxei a mão de Lily e corri até o altar em que estava aquele homem nervoso. Estavam tocando uma música. O homem agora sorria. Os convidados estavam de pé. Uma mulher estava entrando pela porta. Estava linda, vestida de branco. Agora o homem e a mulher estavam juntos em frente ao altar.

-Vamos ver quem são os noivos!

-Está louco Potter?

-Ninguém pode nos ver...

Nos dois chegamos do lado dos noivos, realmente ninguém podia nos ver. A mulher estava de mãos dadas com o homem. Eu tinha que ver quem era aquele homem. Nós fomos ver quem eram e minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

-Sou eu!

-Você vai casar Potter! Quem será a infeliz?

-Espero que esteja preparada Lily.

Eu estava esperando a moça tirar o véu da cabeça. Ela tirou. Eu podia quase  
desmaiar de emoção... Era ela! Olhei para Lily para ver sua reação. Ela só me respondeu:

-Até que é bonita Potter.

-Você não percebeu nada Lily?

-Só que alguém conseguiu te laçar Potter.

Uma raiva que nem mesmo eu pude explicar subiu pela minha cabeça. Como ela não podia perceber quem era a mulher? Sacudi minha cabeça e fiquei olhando para os noivos. Um homem fez uma pergunta para mim, ou melhor, para o meu "Eu" mais velho, por isso que eu achei aquele cara bonito, era eu! Senti uma felicidade enorme e nós dois respondemos ao mesmo tempo:

-Sim. – Lily olhou para mim como se não entendesse.

Agora o homem de branco fez a pergunta para a mulher, a ruiva. Me passou uma coisas estranha pela cabeça... Qual será a resposta dela? Será que saindo do presente e indo para o futuro eu mudei a história? Será que ela vai dizer não? Ela abriu a boca, mas antes que eu pudesse ouvir a resposta, a mesma luz da biblioteca nos envolveu...

**Ponto de Vista de Lily**

Eu caí numa igreja. Parecia ser um casamento. O Potter se virou e deu de cara comigo, depois ele deu de costas e começou a olhar tudo, parecia uma criança que via pela primeira vez um doce.

-Isto é um casamento trouxa Potter...

-Eu sei Lily!

-Ora ora, você sabe alguma coisa. – Realmente me espantei que ele soubesse que era um casamento trouxa, não deviam ser tão diferentes assim do casamento bruxo.

Ele abriu a boca pra retorquir, mas três homens passaram por dentro de nós. Que estranho, deviam ser bruxos também. O Potter foi ver quem eram, de repente o menino parou como uma estátua, ficou branco e arregalou os olhos.

-Potter, você está passando bem? O que foi isso que aconteceu?

-Nós estamos no futuro Lily e ninguém pode nos ver.

Mais de repente ainda o garoto puxou a minha mão e começou a correr até o altar. Alguém ia nos expulsar da igreja. Eu mato esse menino! Mas ninguém reparou. Havia um homem sorrindo no altar e uma mulher muito bonita se aproximando. Devia ser a noiva, pois os convidados estavam de pé.

-Vamos ver quem são os noivos!

-Está louco Potter?

-Ninguém pode nos ver...

Fomos para bem perto dos noivos, ninguém reparava na gente. Eu percebi quem era o noivo quando o Potter falou:

-Sou eu!

-Você vai casar Potter! Quem será a infeliz? – Não sei porque eu senti uma pitada de ciúme com um pouco de alegria.

-Espero que esteja preparada Lily.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Naquele momento a mulher tirou o véu, era muito

bonita, tenho que admitir. Era ruiva e tinha olhos verdes. Não sei, mas acho que a conheço de algum lugar. Resolvi falar, pois o garoto olhava para mim como quem espera uma resposta.

-Até que é bonita Potter.

-Você não percebeu nada Lily?

-Só que alguém conseguiu te laçar Potter.

Ele pareceu ficar com raiva. Mas aí o padre fez a famosa pergunta para o Potter adulto e o estranho foi que os dois tiveram a mesma reação. Deram um sorriso lindo e responderam:

-Sim.

E agora o homem de branco perguntou a mulher. O que será que ela ia responder, eu tive um impulso de responder, mas aquela luz que nos envolveu na biblioteca nos envolveu novamente...

**Ponto de Vista Normal**

Quando eles abriram os olhos, perceberam que estavam no chão, Lily estava caída ao lado de James com a mão no seu ombro. Eles se levantaram assustados:

-O que aconteceu?

-Já disse nós fomos para o futuro. Lily, você não percebeu nada?

-Não... Se você percebeu me explique...

Um sentimento de tristeza tomou conta de James. Lily não tinha percebido nada... Ele pensou, _"talvez ela não estivesse mentindo quando falava que me odiava, mas como se explica aquela cena? Será que eu mudei o futuro?". _

_  
_-O que será que a moça ia responder...? Explique-me Potter eu preciso saber... – Lily sabia que não estava falando a coisa certa, mas não sabia o que responder.

-Lily...

-Sim?

James começou a falar andando para trás bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

-Lily... Se você não percebeu nada... Não sou eu quem vai lhe explicar, não tenho esse direito, você quem deve saber. – James ia virando para ir embora quando lembrou de mais uma coisa.- E se você também não sabe a resposta que a mulher ia dar, também não sou eu quem vai responder, mas saiba que eu sempre te amei mesmo que você não acredite. – E agora ele se virou lentamente para ir, quando sentiu uma lágrima brotar de seu olho, mas secou ela rapidamente e foi-se, deixando Lily sozinha na biblioteca com seus pensamentos.

_"O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele estava chorando? Bem deixa pra lá..."._

Continua...__

**N/A:**

_Esse capítulo ta Podre! Tenham paciência!  
Ah! Vou usar o mesmo lema da minha outra fic! _

_**  
Lema: Deixe um autor feliz!  
Parte 1  
**Você deixa um review pra alguém. _

_Se você tiver uma fic esse alguém vai lhe retribuir o review. "Se for educado".  
Você vai ficar feliz! Nãoooooo diga!_

_**Parte 2  
**Quando alguém passar pela fic que vc deixou review, pode haver a possibilidade desse alguém passar no seu profile.   
E se vc tiver uma fic e essa pessoa for adepta do meu pensamento vai deixar um review para vc.  
E como a pessoa educada que você é, você vai retribuir o review.  
E assim se inicia uma corrente em que todos ficam felizes e com reviews, o que é melhor!  
**  
E tem outro detalhe! Um autor fica muito mais incentivado a postar o próximo capítulo se tiver reviews do povo tah!**_

Hauhuha...

_Esperem o próximo capítulo que está mais podre ainda e sigam o meu lema!  
Deixem um autor feliz! XD  
Ahhhh...  
E eu tenho que agradecer a pessoas de alma caridosa que me deixaram reviews :_  
**_22K  
JhU Radcliffe  
Flavinha Greeneye  
Cacau Weasley  
Paty Evans_**

_Bjux_

**PS: Minha querida Beta, Não me mate por isso! **

****


	3. Um dia triste

_**Título: Viagem ao futuro**_

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Beta: **Megami-san_

_**Resumo: **Tiago está mexendo num livro estranho na biblioteca, Lily aparece para reclamar com ele e de repente eles vão para o futuro... E adivinha em que data eles vão parar, em um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas..._

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

**XxX**

**3º capítulo – Dias Chuvosos**

**Ponto de vista dos Marotos**

**  
**-Aluado, eu estou realmente preocupado com o James.

-Eu também Almofadinhas.

-O que será que aconteceu? Já se passaram dois meses depois daquele dia em que ele estava na biblioteca e...

-E depois disso nunca vi o Pontas tão pra baixo, já viu como ele está triste, não come, não joga quadribol, nem azarar o ranhoso o anima! Até o cervo dele está diferente... Será que ele está doente?

-Está.

-E por que você não me disse logo?

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e colocou a mão no peito. Remus logo compreendeu o que estava se passando, não era doença era amor. Pedro que também estava ao lado deles baixou a cabeça.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

**  
Ponto de vista de James**

O dia estava muito bonito. Os N.I.E.M's tinham acabado e eu estava no dormitório, mais especificamente na minha cama tentando dormir. Eu não tinha vontade de me levantar, para falar a verdade não tinha forças. Desde de o dito dia que eu não sentia vontade para fazer mais nada. Foi quando o resto dos marotos entraram no dormitório. Fingi que estava dormindo, mas parece que eu não sou muito bom em interpretação, pois um travesseiro veio voando na minha direção.

-James! Você acha que nos engana?

-Vocês bem que podiam fingir que sim!

-Olha trouxemos comida contrabandeada da cozinha.

-Já disse que eu não quero.

Acho que eu disse algo de muito errado, pois os três se entreolharam.

-Já que você não quer...

-Não nos resta outra coisa a fazer...

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Ei! Soltem-me! Seus...

-Desculpe James você não nos deixou escolha.

Sirius e Pedro me seguraram enquanto Remus começou a enfiar comida na minha boca. Eu ia cuspir na cara dele se ele não fosse meu amigo ou se eu não estivesse enfeitiçado.

-Ta bom! Não precisa disso tudo...

-Ainda bem que você compreendeu...

-Vocês me pagam...

Estava muito bom o que eles trouxeram pra mim, mas eu realmente não estava com fome dei umas mordidas, enquanto eles conversavam joguei o resto pra debaixo da cama.

-E agora James você vai até a sala comunal com a gente. Vamos curtir, são nossos últimos momentos em Hogwarts!

-Não! Eu não quero que ninguém me veja assim...Principalmente a Lily.

-Calma, ninguém está lá, estão todos curtindo os últimos dias em Hogwarts lá fora.

-Está bem eu vou.

Nós descemos e ficamos conversando, por um bom tempo. Até que a pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento apareceu. Lily Evans. E pra completar, o Pedro e o Remus sumiram magicamente da sala. Quando o Sirius estava saindo de fininho, eu chamei a atenção dele, mas o idiota só deu um tchauzinho pra mim com um sorriso no rosto. TRAIDORES!

-Oi James.

-Oi Evans.

-Que irônico antes eu quem te chamava pelo sobrenome.

-É, as coisas mudam...

-James eu preciso saber o que você quis dizer com aquilo de eu não perceber nada e de não saber a resposta? Fale-me, desde aquele dia eu fico pensando nisso... Está me deixando louca...

-Lily! Eu já disse que não vou falar, você tem que descobrir sozinha.

-Por favor James!

Nesse momento eu me levantei, por pouco não cai, minhas pernas quase que não me respondem. Mas eu consegui me escorar na lareira.

-Lily eu já disse! E vê se sai da minha frente garota.

-Está bem, vejo que o antigo Potter está de volta.

Ela sumiu pelo buraco do retrato. Aí minhas pernas já não me respondiam, eu senti uma dor de cabeça enorme, tudo começou a ficar preto daí eu já não sentia nada.

**Ponto de vista de Lily**

Aquele grosso do Potter. Eu só queria saber o que ele estava dizendo com aquelas perguntas! Ele é um idiota mesmo. Eu sai pelo buraco do retrato, os amigos deles entraram logo depois que eu sai. Fiquei aqui nos jardins pensando, mas já esperei demais aqui fora vou dormir e esfriar minha cabeça. Ele já não estava mais na sala comunal. Melhor assim.

Amanheceu um dia meio chuvoso. O café da manhã estava uma confusão só, escutei algumas palavras como "Potter" e "garota". Provavelmente ele devia ter arranjado outra.

Resolvi ir para a sala comunal e pegar alguns livros. Quando eu ia entrando, percebi que Sirius, James e Pedro estavam conversando, onde estava o James? Resolvi ficar e escutar.

-Foi logo depois que ela saiu da sala. – Sirius estava olhando para os pés.

-Ele já estava assim?

-Quase...

-Deve ter sido culpa dela... – dessa vez foi Pedro quem falou.

-A Lily nunca faria isso Rabicho. Foi mais pelo fato dele não estar com animo pra nada ultimamente, nem pra comer. – Remus me defendeu, só não sabia de quê.

-Continuando... Eu entrei na sala e o vi quase caindo no chão. Levei-o pra enfermaria.

-Os pais dele já sabem?

-Já. A mãe dele vem buscá-lo amanhã mesmo, já que os N.I.E.M's acabaram e eu também vou já que moro lá.

-Acho que sem vocês aqui não faz sentido ficar...

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Parece que alguém andou escutando nossa conversa.

Eu estava tonta. O James ia embora amanhã. A culpa era minha. Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. (N/A: Ai ela começa a lembrar de tudo o que passou com o James.) Todos os convites que eu neguei na cara dele.

"_-Oi Lily?- Ele deu aquele sorriso lindo de sempre... – Quer sair comigo?_

_-Não Potter."_

_  
"-Lily... Você não pensa em..._

_ -Não."_

"_-Não!_

_-Calma eu não perguntei nada! Mas se você..."_

E as vezes que ele fez coisas estúpidas pra me chamar a atenção.

"_-Lily! Olhe aqui! Esse pomo é pra ... PAM. Ele bateu a cabeça em um dos aros do estádio."_

"_-Lily! Por favor saia comigo... Ele se ajoelhou do meu lado na frente de todo mundo"_

E todas as vezes que ele mexe com aquele cabelo espetado... Que ele sorri quando me vê. Que ele me defende. Que pega o pomo pra mim. Que me manda flores...Que estufa o peito quando me vê.

BRAM... Trovões estalavam lá fora, uma chuva muito grossa começou pra piorar meu animo. Comecei a chorar...

E eu nunca mais vou falar com ele, rir da cara dele, dizer um não para todos os convites... Ei!

Eu já estava debulhando em lágrimas quando percebi... Percebi o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquelas perguntas... Eu era a mulher no casamento eu ia me casar com o James... Eu sempre o amei e nunca percebi...Eu sempre disse não na cara dele... Mas agora eu tenho que mudar isso... Agora eu sei que também o amo.

Continua...

_**N/A:  
**Hehehe! Até que a fic ta ficando maior do que eu esperava, mas o próximo será o ultimo capitulo**!**_

Estou criando um lema e a sigla é DUAF:  
Deixe Um Autor Feliz! 

_**Princípios:  
Parte 1  
**Você deixa um review pra alguém. _  
_Se você tiver uma fic esse alguém vai lhe retribuir o review. "Se for educado".  
Você vai ficar feliz! Nãoooooo diga!_

_**Parte 2  
**Quando alguém passar pela fic que vc deixou review, pode haver a possibilidade desse alguém passar no seu profile.   
E se vc tiver uma fic e essa pessoa for adepta do meu pensamento vai deixar um review para vc.  
E como a pessoa educada que você é, você vai retribuir o review.  
E assim se inicia uma corrente em que todos ficam felizes e com reviews, o que é melhor!  
E tem outro detalhe! Um autor fica muito mais incentivado a postar o próximo capítulo se tiver reviews do povo tah! _

_Participem !  
Em cada capítulo das minhas fics eu vou deixar isso!_

_**Deixem os devidos créditos se forem colocar isso nas suas fics! **_

_Agradecendo a quem me deixou reviews no capitulo passado:_

_**ArthurCadarn  
MAh Clarinha  
Megami-san, Minha beta querida  
.Miss.H.Granger.  
Flavinha Greeneye  
Paty Evans  
Jhu Radcliffe  
Cacau Weasley  
Lele MAlfoy  
Moon's Girls  
Ma Evans  
**  
E justificando porque a Lily estava tão lesa no capítulo anterior, acho que todo mundo chamou a coitada de lesa, ora, ora, eu tinha que dar uma incrementada na fic neh! E além do mais a Lily tem um bloqueio mental quando o assunto é James Potter,no fundo no fundo sabe que ela a mulher, só não quer admitir pra si mesma, o orgulho é maior!  
Espero que gostem desse capítulo e já sabem né! DEIXEM REVIEWS !_

Bjux

**_  
_**

****


	4. Amanhece o dia!

**_Título: Um dia feliz_**

_**Autora: **Lilys Riddle_

_**Beta: **Megami-san_

_**Resumo: **Tiago está mexendo num livro estranho na biblioteca, Lily aparece para reclamar com ele e de repente eles vão para o futuro... E adivinha em que data eles vão parar, em um dos dias mais importantes de suas vidas..._

_  
**Disclaimer:**_ O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J.K. Rowling.

**XxX**

**N/A: Esse é o último capitulo da fic. Ta bem pequenininho. Eu fiz escutando a música Íris, se alguém quiser escutar e ler também, a música está disponível no site da radio uol.  
Link:  
**

**http/app. capítulo – Amanhece o dia.**

**  
**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Estava chovendo muito. Cada vez apareciam mais e mais trovões. A grama estava encharcada e salpicava lama para todos os lados. Lily estava correndo pela chuva... Os cabelos molhados pela chuva e pelas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face...

Lá de longe numa janela:

-Aquela não é a Lily, Sirius?

-É!

-Está indo para a enfermaria e... pelo caminho mais rápido.

-Já sabemos quem nos escutou. – Sirius sorriu para Remus que lhe correspondeu...

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Lily corria e ao mesmo tempo chorava muito. Tropeçou e caiu na lama, mas levantou-se logo depois e continuou a correr. Sua mente estava muito confusa, mas ela sabia exatamente o que fazer... Não podia deixá-lo ir embora, não agora que ela sabia o que sentia. Estava chegando na enfermaria... Uma mulher que estava em frente à sala tentou impedir que ela entrasse. Lily não se importava, empurrou a mulher para o lado e abriu as portas... Lá estava ele em uma das camas. Tinha acabado de despertar, ele não conseguia ver quem era, estava sem óculos. Estava tão frágil... Tão pálido... Tão... Tão lindo!

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

(break and solo)

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

-Quem é? Saia seja quem for! Eu não quero ver ninguém! – Ele falava espremendo os olhos, ele ficava mais lindo ainda desse jeito.

Lily ficou um momento só olhando para ele. Como ela nunca percebeu? Ele foi pegar os óculos. Lily não queria perder mais tempo, não sabia se teria mais coragem... Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos molhadas e o aproximou do dela. Estava toda molhada. E aí aconteceu, foi o melhor beijo da vida deles. James arregalou os olhos, mas parecia saber quem estava lá, pois correspondeu. Passou as mãos pela cintura dela e a aproximou mais. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo durou o beijo, nem queriam saber, o mundo podia desabar naquele momento e eles não iam perceber, não queriam para de se beijar, nunca mais.

Duas mulheres entraram no quarto. Uma parecia ser a mãe de James. Como eu já disse, eles nem perceberam. A mulher sorriu para a cena, saiu uma lágrima de felicidade e fez um sinal para que a outra fizesse silêncio e com uma última espiada fechou a porta sorrindo.

Um passarinho pousou na janela e começou a cantar. As flores da cabeceira começaram a exalar um cheiro gostoso. O céu começou a se abrir. Tudo isso só contribuiu para que eles ficassem mais tempo ali.

Até que finalmente eles pararam de se beijar.

- Eu já sei qual é minha resposta James, eu sempre soube, é sim, sim e sim.

Daí aconteceu o segundo melhor beijo da vida deles, e eu tenho certeza em afirmar que não foram poucos.

****

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**  
**

**N/A:**

**Gostaram? Esse é o fim!**

**Hahaha, ta brega né!**

**Deixem a opnião de vocês!**

**Agradecendo a todos que deixaram reviews e aos que algumas almas felizes irão deixar!**

**  
_Belle Lolly Perversa-Black _**

_**Dalijah Dymien**_

**_Cacau Weasley_**

_**Kate Kiskin**_

**_Marismylle_**

**_Bruna Granger Potter_**

_**Isa**_

**_Mily McMilt_**

**_Flavinha Greeneye_**

**_JhU Radcliffe_**

**_TenTen Chan_**

**_Paty Evans_**

_**Elein**_

**_.Miss.H.Granger._**

_**Luli Potter**_

**_Hinata Himura_**

**_Ma Evans_**

**_Moon's Girls_**

**_Lele Malfoy_**

**_Megami-san_**

**_Mah Clarinha_**

**_ArthurCadarn_**

**_Mellanie Black_**

**_22K_**

**Bjux!**

**_  
_**

****


End file.
